A New World
by AngelicFortune
Summary: Claire is with Wesker. What will happen? Will passion ignite, or will there be devasating consequences? What will happen when Alice and Chris come? first fic, plz review! *HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1 getting out

Chapter 1-The New World

I don't own resident evil or any of its characters.

A loud alarm shocked me out of my fitful sleep.

"Again," I moaned out loud.

This was the third time in the past two days that the alarm went off and had woken me up. I groggily got out of bed and shuffled to the door. I pulled on the handle. It didn't budge at all. Not even an inch. I walked over to the window and realized that it was dark._ What is going on? Why is it the middle of the night and the alarms going off?_ I wondered to myself. I was staring outside the window when I heard the moans. Instantly visions of a terrible incident appeared in my mind._ Zombies,_ I thought to myself. And then I realized what had happened._ The t-virus must have been purposely let out and now there is people who are infected out. They must have sealed off the doors and everything else until help comes!_ I went to the closet and pushed several buttons on a hidden keypad. A secret door opened revealing grenades, machine guns, handguns, and any other possible thing to kill zombies with. I grabbed a combat knife, a .45 glock handgun, a samurai sword, and a bunch of ammo for the handgun. I then grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top to wear when I was running around. I quickly put these on and attached everything to their proper place on my equipment holder. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and rolled my shoulders; letting out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"Time to kill some of the undead," I said.

I went to the door and tried to open it. I was unsuccessful. I looked around the room and spotted a cast iron pan._ I guess that will have to work,_ I thought to myself. I grabbed it and started banging on the door. It still wouldn't budge. Swinging as hard as I could I hit the wall and felt it give. Continuing to slam at the wall proved to put a gigantic hole in it. I squirmed through and started running through the hallway, glock pointed down at the floor. I looked into other hallways and rooms and saw no zombies. I was slowing down and walking when I heard a shuffling noise ahead of me. I pointed my flash light and gun towards the sound and saw a young girl. Or what used to be a young girl. What she was now was a terrible zombie, a victim of the t-virus. I aimed and shot the girls head. Without a sound except the shot of a bullet she went down on the ground. I ran passed the now officially dead little girl._ A bullet through the head makes anybody dead,_ I thought to myself. I continued on, finding only a few zombies that were taken care of easily. I didn't find anybody at all. The most I did find was blood streaks in a few rooms. I hoped that whatever had found them wouldn't find me.

A few minutes later I found myself at a lab with great bloody streaks on the glass, lights swinging back and forth on cables, and computers smashed on the ground. Whatever had been in there had a great big attitude towards being a test subject. I walked in slowly and noticed several syringes filled with green and blue liquids.

"Yes, the t-virus and the antidote! This is probably where they studied it," I exclaimed to myself.

"Yes, this is where they studied and produced the t-virus and the antidote to the t-virus," somebody said behind me.

I whirled around, raising my gun at the person who had surprised me. I studied the man. He had dark blonde hair combed back and wore black sunglasses. Instantly I knew who he was.

"Wesker, how nice to see you," I said; never lowering my gun from his head.

**** "Now, now Claire; is that anyway to treat me? I know I wouldn't hold you at gunpoint when I'm just trying to have a friendly chat." Wesker said.

I lowered my gun but didn't put it away in the pouch on my hip. I moved to the left and looked over Wesker's shoulder to make sure no undead were coming.

"Well when you have a past experience of knowing that you would destroy the human race, you wouldn't want to put your gun down either Wesker," I snapped at him, growing more impatient by the second. I bit my lip nervously and shifted from one foot to the other.

"Well, you may have a point but I'm not going to hurt you Claire. Infact I'm trying to get you out of here before you do get hurt," Wesker said.

I stared at him for a minute before saying "So it appears Wesker does have human emotions after all. And to think, I thought he was just a blood thirsty monster trying to destroy human kind. But I think im far from the truth am I right Wesker? Or does me saying that you are a bloodthirsty monster hit a nerve?"

Wesker glared at me for a moment before saying through clenched teeth, "It may not seem like I have emotions Claire, but I do. I don't show them for fear of people I care about getting hurt and killed."

For a minute I didn't realize that he was talking about me, but when I did the realization hit me like a punch to the face._ Wesker care about anybody but himself? Care about me? It's unbelievable, a miracle._ I thought to myself.

"Care to tell me what you are thinking dearheart?" Wesker asked, obviously getting annoyed at the fact that I was in my own little world.

"Oh Wesker dear, I was just contemplating what it would take for you to die," I said with a sweet smile on my face despite the sickening urge to throw up on him.

Obviously Wesker had gotten annoyed and with his lightning fast speed he was behind me, holding my body against his. "Why Claire dearheart, I am getting very annoyed with this game that you are playing right now. I could either save your miserable life and get you out of here or I could leave you to die. So I suggest you make up your mind now," he whispered menacingly into my ear. I wriggled, desperate to get out of his iron tight grip. But he only tightened his grip to my discomfort and pulled me closer to his body. Despite the fact of his cold heart he was surprisingly warm and comfortable. I shook these thoughts out of my head and said "Fine, save me but please let go of me now Wesker."

He immediately let go of me to my surprise and said briskly "We have to get out of here before more of the undead arrive."

I ran to the table with the t-virus and the antidotes and grabbed them, much to Wesker's displeasure. After stuffing them into my pockets I grabbed my forgotten gun and hurried to where Wesker was.

We ran quickly through the halls and killed whatever undead we encountered. By the time we reached the elevator I was putting in another clip into my gun and panting while Wesker wasn't even breathing hard. Wesker pushed a button on the elevator and it rose up to meet us. We took out our guns just in case the undead had made it into the elevator. After making sure it was clear we stepped inside and went up to the very top floor where a helicopter was waiting for us.

"Wesker," I said uncertainly.

"Yes dearheart," he said.

"Why did you save me back there," I asked more curious than ever before.

"Because whether or not you feel the same way, I care about you," he said looking slightly angry why he had said that.

I moved closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder, unsure of what was going to happen in the near future. I fell into a deep sleep filled with nothing but a black oblivion and gentle hands stroking my hair.

When I awoke it was darker than when we had left and Wesker was staring intently out into the horizon as if he could see something amazing and wonderful that I couldn't. I rested my head on his shoulder for a minute before sitting up and looking around.

Apparently Wesker had carried me to a room after we landed and had stayed with me while I slept. I looked around more closely before realizing that this was his room. He turned to look at me and I could see the red glare of his eyes through the black glasses. I backed into a corner as he approached, looking around desperately for a weapon I could use against him. After finding none I looked him straight in the eyes as he advanced towards me. When he got close enough to grab me I darted around him, astonished at his lack of reflexes. All that stopped when he grabbed the back of my neck and lifted me up into the air. I squirmed and wriggled while he lifted me higher than before, obviously angry at the fact that I wasn't on my knees thanking him for saving me.

"Why must you be so stubborn deary? Is it programmed into all Redfield's? I must say that this is getting quite annoying," Wesker said as he sat me down on his bed.

As he went to the nightstand on the other side of the bed I darted out of the door and into the hallway. Not wanting him to catch up to me I ran fast and hard through the hallways turning left and right several times to try and lose him. I ended up in a dead end hallway and look around. After spotting a door I opened it and went inside quickly shutting the door behind me. I heard footsteps outside in the hallway and prayed to god he wouldn't find me_. if he finds me I'm going be in so much trouble I don't think I am going to see the next day._ When the footsteps went away, I cautiously opened the door a crack to see if he was out there. Miraculously he wasn't out there at all. I opened the door all the way and stepped out. I walked a few tentative steps before collapsing on the cold white floor. Never before had I been this weak from running! I called out to anyone and of all people it was Wesker who arrived.

"Well now deary look at what you have done," he said sarcastically as he looked over my weak state.

"What is wrong with me," I snarled through clenched teeth.

"You are only sick deary. With what I don't know, but I plan on figuring it out. Until then you are going to stay with me and talk to no one until your strength comes back all the way." And with that he picked me up bridal style and carried me through countless hallways until we reached his room. The whole entire time I slept as much as I could. I was extremely tired and exhausted.

When we reached his room he held me with one arm while he slid a card through a scanner and punched in a code. The door opened automatically and he carried me to his bed, setting me down and going over to the nightstand; only to return with a syringe filled with a bright red liquid. He put the needle into my arm and injected me with the liquid. Instantly I felt sleepy and even more exhausted. Wesker covered me with the blanket on the bed as my eyes began to close. In my dream state I felt someone lay next to me and caress my hair. I leaned closer to the heat next to me and slept silently.

Wesker's POV

As soon as her eyes began to close I covered her with the blanket on my bed. I lay next to her caressing her hair. When she moved closer to me I was surprised but didn't move. As soon as I was sure she was in a deep sleep I got up from the bed in a quiet manner and grabbed a empty needle from my case of equipment stored in the nightstand. I went over to her and drew a sample of her blood without her waking up. I quietly exited the room and went down to the lab. I tested the blood only to find that she was sick, very sick with a new virus. As I watched the blood cells, the virus came and attacked them, leaving nothing behind._ Almost like the t-virus,_ I thought to myself as I looked more closely at the virus cells. And then realization hit me like it had hit Claire earlier._ Claire is sick with the t-virus and there is nothing I can do!_ He had completely forgotten that Claire had stowed away samples of the t-virus and the antidote to the t-virus.

When Claire woke up the next morning, she was in a very bad state. When I told her as gently as I could that she was sick with the t-virus, she didn't go into a fit of rage as I had expected. Instead, she started sobbing softly. I wrapped my arms around her, knowing that she wasn't used to the compassionate side of me. But I didn't care anymore. Didn't care about Umbrella, didn't care about anything else at all. All of that was worthless. All that I cared about was Claire! And I was going to lose her forever. Suddenly Claire realized that I was embracing her and looked at me. Then Claire went over to where her clothes were with my help and grabbed her shorts. Several small glass objects fell out of the pockets. Both Claire and I had forgotten about the t-virus and antidote samples she had taken. I lifted a syringe filled with the antidote and stared at it in amazement. The antidote to Claire's sickness was in my hand! I looked at Claire and then at the syringe. Claire mutely stuck out her arm and I injected the liquid just like I had done with the red liquid the night before.

When Claire turned around and wrapped her arms around me I was surprised. I was even more surprised when she gave me a kiss on the cheek. In return I gave her a hug and kissed her back.

Claire's POV

When Wesker injected the antidote into my arm, I bit down on my tongue to keep from screaming. As soon as it was over, I hugged Wesker as if he were an old friend. An old friend who hadn't tried to destroy humankind. And shockingly I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I was even more surprised when he returned both the hug and kiss.

Just as easily as the strength had come it went away. I collapsed on the floor before Wesker could grab me. Wesker lifted me up and carried me to the bed again.

"I really think you should stay in bed, dearheart. I wouldn't want you to faint again and not have me there to help you," Wesker said.

I nodded mutely, scared that even talking would make me even weaker. I crawled even deeper into the blankets softness, and felt Wesker lay beside me. He pulled me closer and I didn't object. He was very warm and comfortable against me. I curled closer to him and fell into a deep sleep, breathing softly in and out; in a relaxed rhythm. Wesker who had been tense before, suddenly relaxed against me. With this knowledge I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

It was early morning when I awoke. Wesker was lying right next to me. I looked at him, mesmerized by the way he seemed at peace in his sleep more than when awake and in constant danger. I gasped when his eyes snapped open and stared right into mine.

"Why good morning dearheart. Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied, uncertain of what else to say.

I fidgeted a little and his grip around my middle loosened a little. Loose enough for me turn and wiggle to the other side of the bed. Wesker got up and went to the desk in the dark corner of the room that I hadn't noticed last night. He grabbed a pile of books and papers and brought them over to where I was laying. I looked at the papers. They were files about us. Me, Chris, and everyone else I knew who knew that Wesker was responsible for the t-virus were there. Wesker looked at the files and then at me. I knew he was not going to say anything but the threat was clear enough. Try to escape and everyone here on these files are dead.

"I'm not going to try and escape Wesker," I said, annoyed at the fact he would try and kill them if I did anything. Though I doubt he would kill me. Just keep me prisoner where ever we are.

"Well then, I think we have come to an understanding," he said with a smirk.

As soon as he put down the files, I looked at the books in his hands. They looked like college text books. But in my hazy state, I couldn't tell the difference between a text book and a novel.

He put the books down on the nightstand by the bed and said "These are different novels for you to read to keep you busy. I don't know what you like to read so I picked a couple different books. I also have gotten several pairs of clothes for you. I looked at the size of your shorts and your shirt to get the best possible sizes for you."

I looked at the black bag on the side of the bed and realized that he must have gone shopping or had someone else go shopping while I was asleep. I was surprised at the nice gesture from Wesker. I smiled at Wesker and saw something flash in his eyes that I had never seen before. Courtesy? Honesty? Compassion? Or was it love?

"Thank you Wesker. I have no idea how to repay you for what you have done for me," I said.

"No need to repay me. Your thanks is enough. And besides," he said with a devilish grin. "I have all the money in the world possible."

And with that he left the room. I sat up on the bed and looked around the room. It was furnished in black with hints of gold. A desk held the darkest corner of the room. A kitchenette covered the corner by the window. Black velvet drapes poured across the window, covering the room in black shadows. A door to the left of the windows revealed a massive bathroom. A gigantic bathtub took over one corner; next to it was a walk-in shower. Everything else was what you would find in a bathroom. A toilet, a sink, and a mirror. Surprisingly there was stuff in there for me. A basket with my name on it proved to hold shampoo, conditioner, hairbrush, everything I would need to use daily or on special occasions. I grabbed a fluffy sky-blue towel from my supplies and turned the shower on; heat up all the way. The bathroom mirror soon fogged up with steam. After putting my supplies that I would need to wash up into the shower I stepped in.

The scalding water felt good on my sore muscles. After soaking up the hotness of the water I grabbed the floral scented shampoo and lathered my hair with a good amount. I rinsed out my hair and then lathered it up again, this time with conditioner. I scrubbed my body and let the hot water soak into my skin again.

Wesker's POV

I stepped into the room to hear the shower running. Apparently she had found the basket and decided to use it. The water turned off and I stepped into the shadows, blending in easily. The door opened spilling golden light onto the black-gold carpet. Claire stepped out with a sky-blue towel wrapped around her body and her red hair dripping down her back. She paused at the clothes I had gotten her and picked out an outfit. With her back turned to me she walked back into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. I heard the small click of the lock being turned into place.

About a minute later she came out dressed in a blue dress. It was a form fitting one, very low cut. She stood in front of the mirror, eyeing her body with distaste. I sneaked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close against me while I held her.

"You know you shouldn't hate the way you are Claire, you are very beautiful. And not just with your looks but also with your intelligence and cunning," I whispered into her ear.

She didn't answer but I could tell she was thinking it over. I walked towards the door and she followed, mostly because I was pulling her with me. I led her out of the room and into the hallway.

I led her to the garden outside. Gigantic roses, hydrangeas, tulips, and many other flowers sat in the flower beds. Claire immediatly went to one of the rosebushes. She looked at the largest rose, bent down closer and breathed in the aroma the rose produced.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Garden Lab

I don't own Resident Evil or any characters except the ones you don't recognize. The plot and certain characters are mine and mine alone.

Claire's POV

I breathed in the scent of a gigantic rose. It of course smelled like a rose. But the scent overwhelmed my senses and made me gasp. The deep floral scent was amazing. I turned to Wesker and smiled.

"So what did you bring me down here for?" I asked Wesker, immensely curious.

"To show you something," he said with a smirk. He started to walk away from the flower beds and I followed. He led me deep into the garden room. I noticed people working at desks and looking through microscopes studying things. I walked to one of the microscopes and looked at the specimen. It was a flower petal.

"You're studying flowers?" I asked Wesker.

"Yes and no. We are studying the flowers behaviors to certain things… and also studying what happens when we mix viruses with them." Wesker said. The whole entire time I stared at him with a look of shock on my face. He had been looking at the scientists while he had been talking and had just now looked at me. A look of curiosity appeared on his face as he took in my expression.

"You're studying the effects of the virus with flowers?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yes, but it's perfectly safe. Nothing can happen because there are surveillance cameras everywhere, watching everyone." He said with a frown on his face.

I looked at him once more and turned around. I walked throughout the garden lab until I got to the exit. I left the lab and walked back to the entrance to the room. I went through the clothes I had gotten from Wesker. I chose a white blouse and a pair of boot-cut jeans. The blouse was a sheer one so I wore a dark blue shirt under it. I pulled on the pants and admired the faded blue, white and blue outfit. I went to the door to the bathroom and grabbed a hair brush, mascara, eyeliner, and a hair tie. I brushed my hair back and pulled it through the hair tie. After I was satisfied with my ponytail, I went ahead and started brushing out my eyelashes with the mascara. I put on the eyeliner and looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't normally do my makeup but I figured I might as well do my makeup sooner or later.

I stepped through the bathroom door and was surprised when I came out face to face with Wesker.

"Why hello dear heart. I see you found your way back. And you took advantage of the beauty products I chose for you." Wesker said this all with a smirk on his face. "Now I'm sure you don't want to stay in this room all the time with no privacy at all. So if you would please follow me, ill take you to where youll be staying from now on."

I followed Wesker and he lead me just down the hall, not even more than three doors down. He opened the door and stepped to the side. I took this as a gesture for me to go in. I did and looked around the room. The walls were a dark midnight blue. The floor was a lighter blue, not as dark, but really soft. The curtains covering the windows were a twilight purple. I looked at the bed. It was a king and covered in blue and purple sheets and blankets. Looking around even more, I discovered a kitchenette, a bathroom with a walk-in shower and bathtub, and a desk for me to do work and other things on. I looked back at the door at Wesker. He looked at my face and his stone cold expression softened. "I really like it Wesker. Thank you." I said, not knowing what else to say. He turned and left the doorway and I continued my exploring. A small doorway revealed a walk0in closet stuffed with shirts, blouses, dresses, and other things that I would wear.

Wesker's POV

When I saw the look on her face, my stone cold façade softened, and I could tell she noticed because of what she said.

"I really like it Wesker. Thank you." Claire said.

I walked out of her doorway and back to my room, just three doors down from hers. I entered my room and sat down on my bed. I looked at my watch and realized that more than two hours had passed since I had shown her the garden lab. It was getting closer to six o'clock every minute. I got off my bed, my short, unnecessary break done and over with. I went out of my room and stated walking down to her room. I knocked on her door and waited.

Claire's POV

I was sitting on my bed when I heard knocking at my door. I got up and looked at the time on the digital clock in the corner. 5:55, it read. I opened the door and was surprised to see Wesker at my door.

"As I'm sure you noticed it is almost 6:00, and I would like to invite you to dinner with me. Would you come and eat with me, Claire?"

I thought over the invite to dinner with Wesker, and decided after a few seconds.

"Yes. I'll eat dinner with you Wesker." I said.

"If you would walk with me, I can take us to where we are going to be eating." Wesker said with a slight grin.


	3. Chapter 3Alice

Chapter 3- Alice

I don't own Resident Evil or anything you recognize. Wish I did though plot and anything you don't recognize are mine. and thank you to Bloom2000

* * *

><p>Alice's POV<p>

The hot desert sun beat down on my shoulders, warming them. I looked at Chris on my left. We had started traveling together to find Claire. But unfortunately, Wesker had hidden where they lived quite well. The only thing we knew so far was that Claire had been staying somewhere and there had been an outbreak and then Wesker had taken her somewhere. We had been traveling to places where Wesker had might have taken her, but our cars had broken down. And being in a desert hadn't made anything easier.

We continued walking up and down sandy hills, slipping and sliding the way down. We encountered no zombies, no nothing. It was almost like nothing could survive in the desert when humanity had been strong and nothing when humanity was gone.

I looked around and saw that Chris was struggling walking up and down the sandy hills. "Chris, we need to take a break. Sit down and I'll make a shelter for us." I said with a sigh. Chris's face showed relief when I looked at him. He sat down with a sigh and I grabbed the stuff we would need for a shelter. In about five minutes, I had a decent shady spot set up. Chris and I sat underneath it, drinking some of our supply of water.

An hour later I was taking down the shelter and we were leaving. According to the GPS I had found in the last town, we were less than a half a mile away from the edge of the desert. We continued walking and got to the edge of the desert in about 45 minutes. We walked into the edge of the town we had found and got another car. We got into the truck and started driving toward the center of town.

Claire's POV

* * *

><p>Wesker had surprised me when he took me to the top floor of what seemed like a skyscraper. In reality, it was only a 10 story building. The sun had stated setting and I looked at the horizon. Blue, purple, and an orangey-red were mixing together into a beautiful sunset.<p>

I heard stealthy footsteps behind me and turned around to face Wesker. He looked surprised that I had heard him. A puzzled look crossed his face.

"What's the matter Wesker, don't like it when you can't sneak up behind me without me knowing it? I get my great hearing from being on the move from zombies that you happened to create, and having to know whether or not there were zombies in rooms I was going into. A great habit if you ask me." I said this with sarcasm in my voice the whole entire time and a smirk on my face. Suddenly the puzzled look disappeared from his face and respect replaced it. I stepped up to Wesker with more courage and bravery I had ever felt around him before.

I reached up to the midnight black glasses that covered his eyes and removed them. Fiery red eyes stared down at me. I stared back at them with no fear. And like before, his stone cold expression disappeared and a soft one replaced it. I reached up to touch his face and found silky and warm.

I stretched up on my toes; head up and Wesker's lips came down to meet mine.

Wesker's POV

* * *

><p>Claire was facing the window, admiring the sunset. I started walking up towards her, making no sound at all. Suddenly she turned around.<p>

"What's the matter Wesker, don't like it when you can't sneak up behind me without me knowing it? I get my great hearing from being on the move from zombies that you happened to create, and having to know whether or not there were zombies in rooms I was going into. A great habit if you ask me." Claire said with a smirk and a sarcastic voice. The whole entire time I had had a puzzled expression on my face. But when she finished talking, my puzzled expression was replaced by respect.

Claire suddenly started walking up towards me with more bravery and courage than she normally had around me. She reached up towards the midnight black glasses that always covered my eyes. She removed them and I knew what she saw. Fiery red eyes and a stone cold expression. But looking into her eyes, my expression softened. I could tell she noticed because she reached up her hand and held my face. Her hand was soft and warm. I suddenly felt my heart beat faster. Claire stretched up on her toes, face up. I lowered my lips to hers and was overwhelmed by the sweetness that I suddenly found. I grasped her closer and continued kissing her.

Our sweet personal moment was interrupted by a voice and alarm.

"Alert, alert," a computerized voice said. "Intruders on level one. Immediate action required. Project Alice and Chris Redfield have entered. Declared armed and dangerous." I looked at Claire saw her expression. Surprise, fear, and hope filled her face. I looked at her, unable to speak. So I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the elevator.

Claire's POV

* * *

><p>Wesker had grasped me closer and was continuing the sweet kiss when suddenly an alarm and computerized voice broke through our sweet moment.<p>

"Alert, alert," a computerized voice said. "Intruders on level one. Immediate action required. Project Alice and Chris Redfield have entered. Declared armed and dangerous." I looked at Wesker, knowing that my expression declared my emotions. Inside I was surprised that they would come here to rescue me, fearful of what Wesker would do to them, and hopeful that Wesker wouldn't do anything to them. Wesker's red eyes looked at my face and he suddenly grabbed my wrist and led me towards the elevator. He pressed buttons and suddenly we were headed towards the first floor, where Alice and my brother were.

Alice's POV

When we got to the center of the desert town, Chris and I saw a 10 story building. The sunset revealed the Umbrella Corps insignia. Chris looked at me and I looked at him. We had found Claire.

When we broke into the front doors, I noticed all the cameras focusing us. I smiled when a computerized voice and alarm announced our arrival.

"Alert, alert," a computerized voice said. "Intruders on level one. Immediate action required. Project Alice and Chris Redfield have entered. Declared armed and dangerous."

Chris and I looked at each other, each of us wearing a triumphant smile. We were going to have fun.

We weren't surprised when troops of armed guards arrived. What surprised us was when Claire and the devil of devils, Wesker, walked out of the elevator behind the guards.

Claire's POV

* * *

><p>The elevator stopped and Wesker and I got out. Guards had already appeared and in front of the guards were Alice and Chris, both wearing a crazy smile. I looked at them, admiring them. Alice and Chris looked at me, smiling but when they saw Wesker in front of me, they turned to frowns.<p>

Suddenly, perhaps from some unseen signal, Alice and Chris started attacking the dozens of guards. Being surprised, they didn't have much of a chance, with Alice slicing and sweeping with her swords and Chris shooting them. Minutes passed and all the guards were in piles around their feet. Alice stepped over the bodies coming towards me and Wesker. Chris did the same after making sure they were all dead.

With Alice getting closer to us, the guard's blood dripping off the edge of the blade, Wesker began to back up; forcing me backwards. Suddenly Chris started shooting his gun at Wesker. Wesker moved faster than the eye could see, picked me up bridal style and put me in a corner. He turned back towards Alice and Chris, facing them in a draw. Two against one wasn't fair, but Wesker was as strong as three men. Alice suddenly charged at Wesker, blades up and ready to attack. Wesker dodged and started to move to avoid the bullets Chris was shooting at him. Wesker had his back to Alice, a mistake I saw. Alice started to run at him, but before she could stab him I jumped in the way of the blade she had.

I felt the blade enter my chest and looked down at it. Alice gasped at what she had done, babbling she was sorry in shock. I could feel the blood starting to drip out of the wound, warm and sticky. I looked at Chris and saw the horror on his face. I looked at Wesker and saw the furious and pain filled expression on his face. I started to fall before I was caught by Wesker. I looked into his eyes as he stared down into my eyes. He slowly pulled the sword from my chest. I could feel a tugging sensation as he did it. After it was out, he ran to the genetics lab that he hadn't shown me yet. He laid me down on a table and the blood started to pool around me. He grabbed a syringe and injected me with it's the contents. I stared at him while the virus started to take its effect. I could feel my body healing itself, fixing itself, making new blood, and pulling the stab wound together into a scar. After all this, I fell into a deep, painless, dreamless sleep.

Alice POV

* * *

><p>Wesker's back was turned towards me. A very bad mistake. I charged at him, a single sword pointed towards him. In an instant seconds before I would have stabbed Wesker in back, Claire jumped into the way. The sword that was meant to have stabbed Wesker stabbed her. She looked down at the blade that protruded from her chest and then at me. I saw the blood that stared to trickle from the wound. I backed away, babbling sorry to her, to Chris, and to the monster she had risked her life to save. She looked at Chris and saw the horror filled expression on his face. She finally looked into Wesker's face and saw the pain filled and furious expression. She started to fall, but before she could, Wesker caught her and stared at her before slowly pulling the sword out of her chest. He flung it away and it landed at my feet, Claire's scarlet blood staining the silver metal. I looked at Chris and he stared at me, and I could tell he blamed me for what happened, even though Claire had risked her life for that monster.<p>

* * *

><p>I try to update as much as possible. reviews are magic, more reviews= more chapters. :) just press the button... and review :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Wesker's Decision

Wesker's POV

I set Claire down on the table and hurried to get the virus they were experimenting with in here. It hadn't been named yet, but it was one that made the person practically invincible. I ran back to Claire and noticed the blood pooling around her. I injected her with the virus and watched her and her wound. The skin where the blade had broken through was pulling itself back together. I watched her eyes close as she fell into a deep sleep where her body would continue to heal and repair itself until she was back in perfect condition.

As soon as I was sure she was asleep and not going to wake up soon, I went out to where I had left Chris and Alice. I noticed that Alice was in a corner, holding herself and Chris was standing above her, yelling at her; blaming her for what had happened.

"I didn't mean to Chris, I'm sorry. But it was Claire; she decided to risk herself for that monster. I would never have hurt her, never. She ran in front of my blade to save HIM!" Alice whimpered. I had never seen this side of Alice. This side of her had probably never been seen by anybody before. I stalked up towards Alice and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her up off the ground. She immediately stopped babbling and her eyes flashed to mine with a fury in them that could only be Project Alice. Her eyes flashed and changed and suddenly I was flying away from her.

Alice dropped to the ground and landed on her knees, kneeling and then her head snapped up towards me; fury flashing in her eyes. "YOU are the one Claire risked her life to save! YOU brainwashed her! This would have never happened if it hadn't been for you!" Alice shouted, walking dangerously close the whole entire time. And with Alice no longer there, and Project Alice in her place, this was really bad. I contemplated killing her but that would just make Claire angry. So instead I made up my mind.

"When Claire wakes up, we will ask her whether or not she wants to leave. If she does, I will let her go. If she doesn't, you will leave and never come back. If you do, there would be very bad consequences that I'm sure Claire wouldn't like. But her safety is all I care about and all you're doing is endangering her." I said. With these final words Alice rushed at me, weaponless, but lethal nonetheless. Alice leaped towards me, hands extended. When she got close enough, I stepped to the side and grabbed her by the throat again, this time using my superhuman strength to hold her in place.

Alice's hands were grasped to the hand I had around her throat, desperately trying to stop my hand from closing around her neck. The anger that had flashed in her eyes before was replaced with fear. Fear of what would happen if I decided to squeeze the life out of her. The whole entire time this had taken place, Chris had found his way to the room where Claire was. I figured this out when I had looked around the room for him, surprised I hadn't been attacked already. I dropped Alice to the ground, leaving her gasping for breath to fill her empty lungs.

Claire's POV

It seemed like I had only been asleep for a few seconds. I slowly came to consciousness, not opening my eyes or moving, but waking up my mind. I could hear three sets of breathing. I felt a hand squeeze my own hand. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was facing the ceiling, so obviously I was on a table. I looked around and saw Alice, Chris, and Wesker were around me. I looked at them all with a look of wonder on my face. Because they were all in the same room and weren't fighting each other.

Wesker spoke first. "Claire. I need to know something. You know that as long as you are here, you are safe, right?" I nodded. "Your brother and Alice came here to take you away. Away from me, away from here. I managed to convince them to not take you away. But on one condition."

"Well what is the condition then Wesker?" I asked curiously.

"Well it's really your choice. You can leave here and be with them. Or you can stay here, with me. With them you would be on the run constantly, always in danger. With me you would be… safe, content. But you would never see them again." Wesker finished.

I thought this over. With Alice and Chris I would see them, I would be with them but I would always be on the run, always in danger. With Wesker, I could be safe, I could be happy; I could stay in one place with the one I loved, Wesker.

I made my decision. "Alice, Chris." I said. They looked at me with hope.

"I don't want to go with you guys. I'm so sorry. But I think I'm in love with Wesker and I want to stay with him, where I could be safe, happy." I looked into Wesker's eyes and saw that he was genuinely happy. But as quickly as I had seen it he hid his happiness behind the stone-cold façade. I knew though it was to confuse Alice and Chris.

Alice and Chris took what I had said pretty easy, though I could see the hurt behind their eyes. They looked at Wesker and he nodded. They got up and left.

I got up and followed them out. They walked towards the door and when they got to the door they turned around and hugged me goodbye.

"I'm so sorry Chris, Alice. But I love Wesker. Someday we'll meet again. I swear. I'll convince Wesker." I said and as I did I handed them a tiny cell phone that charged by solar light. "I'll call you on this when you can come back. It charges by sunlight. Always keep it on." And with those last words they left me.

Wesker was there for me to turn to when I did. I cried at my loss but also had hope for the future. Again I lifted my head up and he lowered his lips to mine and I was consumed with a sweetness so sweet I didn't want it to end.


	5. Chapter 5 Authors Note

Authors Note

I am sorry to say that i will not update with another chapter because i want more reviews. the more reviews i get, the longer the chapters will be and possibly the more chapters there will be.

like i said, i will not be updating untill i have at least 10 reviews.

- AngelicFortune


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

After the World Ends

Claire's POV

Sweetness overwhelmed me as I kissed Wesker. His hands ran through my hair and on my shoulders, pulling me closer. I pulled away, tears forming in my eyes as I thought of Alice and Chris, leaving me alone but at least listening to me and what I wanted. I turned and started to walk to where Alice and Chris had left. I looked out the door, trying to find them, but there was nothing. Nothing at all. As if they had never been there. I turned towards Wesker and walked towards him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and stretched up on my toes so that I could kiss him.

I wasn't overwhelmed with sweetness when I kissed him this time. Instead, a fiery passion filled me. I could tell he felt the same way because of the way he was kissing me. Wesker turned me around and pushed me into the wall behind us, kissing me fiercly. I flipped him onto the wall, excited that I could do something like that to him. Wesker lifted me up and carried me up the stairs to his room, kissing me the whole way up.

Wesker laid me down on the soft black bed, joining me just seconds later. I moved closer to him, until there was no room between us. His hands, rough and soft at the same time and delightfully warm, caressed my body. His hands moved down from my neck to my arms, going agonizingly slow, until he reached my hips. He pulled me even closer to him and started to nuzzle my neck.

The rest of the night was wonderful. When we had finally stopped, we lay beside eachother. I fell asleep in Wesker's warm embrace with him lying by me the whole night, caressing and holding me.

I woke up the next morning, and in my naked glory, got out of Wesker's bed, our bed, started walking towards the shower. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Wesker on the bed, admiring me. I stopped and looked over my shoulder with my hands on my hips, smiling coyly at him and walked into the bathroom, hips swinging side to side in a seductive manner that I knew even Wesker couldn't resist.

Wesker's POV

When Claire got up out of the bed and started walking towards the bathroom, naked and glorious, I coldnt help but admire her. While walking, she looked over her shoulder at me. Stopping with her hands on her hips, she looked over her shoulder at me and smiling oh so coyly, she continued walking into the bathroom; hips swinging seductively. As soon as I heard the water run, I got up and walked into the bathroom. Looking at the shower, I saw Claire. Grinning to myself at what I was going to do, I moved the door our of the way and pulled a soaking wet Claire out of it. She just grinned at me and pressed her body up against mine, making me groan in delight. Wrapping my arms around her waist,I pulled her even closer and put her against the wall. I lowered my head to her neck and started to kiss and nip her neck, making her moan and push her hips into mine. I pulled away and kissed her lips, sucking and biting them to where she again pushed her hips into mine. I picked her up and carried her to the cold bed, and we continued what we started there, making the bed very, very warm indeed.

Sorry about the chapter being so short. :( But i hope you guys liked it! PLZ review! it makes my day better and makes chapters longer! :)

-AngelicFortune


End file.
